muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jimmy Dean Show
The Jimmy Dean Show was an hour-long variety show hosted by country singer Jimmy Dean which aired on ABC from September 19, 1963 until April 1, 1966. Rowlf the Dog was a regular guest on the show, billed as Jimmy's "ol' buddy." Between 7-10 minutes of every show were devoted to a spot with Rowlf and Dean. Many of the comedy sketches ended with Rowlf and Jimmy singing a duet together. Rowlf's tenure on The Jimmy Dean Show allowed Jim Henson, for the first time, to develop an original character over a period of time. In addition to providing national exposure for the Muppets, it also brought a steady source of income that allowed Henson to develop and finance other projects. Rowlf on The Jimmy Dean Show frame According to Dean's autobiography, producer Bob Banner suggested that the show needed some sort of comedic character that Jimmy could interact with. Dean mentioned some coffee comercials that he enjoyed seeing while in Washington, D.C. The commercials turned out to be the work of Jim Henson, who was contacted and recruited for the program. Dean stated that the segments with Rowlf were one of the most popular parts of the show, and stated that Rowlf drew two thousand fan letters a week. Dean, Jimmy. Thirty Years of Sausage, Fifty Years of Ham: Jimmy Dean's Own Story. Berkley Books. 2004 Rowlf would become the first Muppet elevated to national stardom due to his role on The Jimmy Dean Show. The show was also Henson's first major gig having to perform and interact in character with a live partner, rather than using pre-recorded tracks or short and tightly storyboarded commercials. Henson was trained by some "expert teachers" and veteran writers on The Jimmy Dean Show. Henson recalled the experience stating: Aside from being exposed to a more disciplined comedy style, a deeper characterization, and live performing (all of which Henson would take into his later works), Henson also had the task of singing. Although Henson was musical, he did not think of himself as possessing silver vocal cords. The Jimmy Dean Show was the first showcase Henson had, singing in character, as almost all of the sketches with Rowlf and Jimmy ended in a song. Aside from using his voice to bring music to the show, on some occasions Rowlf would play the ukulele. In typical Muppet fashion, Rowlf had a way of upstaging the star with ad-libbed quips and his exaggerated reactions and expressions to jokes and actions. Even early on, Henson would steal the scene and force Dean along for the ride. These kinds of moments would usually cause Dean to lose his composure, break character and laugh as Rowlf hammed it up. Jim Henson: The Works asserts that many of these moments were pre-planned and rehearsed by Jim Henson prior to the live performance; however, Dean was not always aware of them, or of how far Henson would go, prior to the act. Finch, Christopher. Jim Henson: The Works. Random House. 1993 In his autobiography, Dean recalled in detail his feelings towards Rowlf and Henson: Performing Rowlf Although not a full Muppet production, Jim Henson and his co-workers at Muppets, Inc. were very involved with bringing Rowlf to life each week on the The Jimmy Dean Show. The show required Rowlf to interact with a live star; special sets were built to conceal Henson and his assistant while allowing the performers to operate the puppet comfortably and competently. Don Sahlin built many of the sets and props for the sketches taking into account the puppetry needs and differences in Rowlf's and Dean's size. While Sahlin maintained the puppet and other physical needs of the sketches, Jerry Juhl assisted in writing the Rowlf sketches with the help of the show's staff writers, and on occasion Henson and Dean themselves. Jim Henson puppeteered (and voiced) Rowlf with the assistance of Frank Oz (then Oznowicz) as the right hand. Jerry Nelson took the assisting role over in the later portion of the show's run. The scenes were rehearsed and polished throughout the week leading up to the show, usually with Dean and Henson running through the scripts several times to get the comedic delivery and timings down. Craig Shemin explained at a 2003 Jim Henson Legacy event that all the segments were shot live, meaning the puppeteers had to perform non-stop with their arms in the air for well over seven minutes. Audience member Joey Mazzarino pointed out that seven minutes was an excruciatingly long time to perform a puppet. Young, Andrew. "The Unseen Work of Jim Henson." Muppet Central. October 22, 2003 http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/editorials/unseen_work.shtml After the Show thumb|300px|Rowlf and Jimmy Dean with [[Ed Sullivan.]] After The Jimmy Dean Show went off the air, Henson and Jerry Nelson took Rowlf on the road with Dean durring the summer of 1966 performing on stage with Dean in his live stage shows in Las Vegas Finch, Christopher. Jim Henson: The Works. Random House. 1993. Dean recalled his experiences with Henson on the road: Jerry Nelson commented on the logistics of the live show in a 2000 interview, explaining that Jerry Juhl, Don Sahlin, and he had built the puppet sets used in the show. The Muppeteer team would carry the sets down the long aisles and get the stage and puppet set up in the dark, in order for Rowlf to be there when the lights came up. After Rowlf did his skit, the lights would go out and the team would pick up the set in the dark and find their way out. Plume, Kenneth. "Interview with Jerry Nelson." ING Film Force. February 10, 2000 http://filmforce.ign.com/articles/035/035868p1.html Rowlf and Jimmy Dean appeared together for the last time on The Ed Sullivan Show on October 8, 1967. Rowlf's stint on the series was referenced in the 1965 Wilson's Meats Meeting Film, as an example of the Muppets' TV exposure. Rowlf himself stated, "I'm the Muppets' big lovable shaggy dog Rowlf, from ABC's The Jimmy Dean Show!" However a decade later, in the 1975 pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Rowlf lamented to his dance partner that "I was with Jimmy Dean... Nobody remembers me anymore." He latter bemoaned similarly to Ernie in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Ownership and Availability thumb|300px|Jimmy and Rowlf During the run of The Jimmy Dean Show, Dean was offered ownership of nearly forty percent of Muppets Inc., but turned it down, feeling he had no real right to what Henson was doing or had created. Dean stated in a 2004 interview that "I didn’t do anything to earn that. If I had done something to earn it I would have said, 'Alright, fine.' But I didn’t. A lot of people have said, 'Well, I bet you're sorry now.' No, I am not. Because I couldn’t have lived with me. I’ve got to do things that let me live with me and shave my face in the morning." McDonald, Craig. "Interview with Jimmy Dean." ModestyArbor.com. October 2, 2004 http://www.modestyarbor.com/jimmy_dean.html Dean continues to assert that "they were an asset to The Jimmy Dean Show and they did good things for us, but I wouldn't want to take them." Dean, Jimmy. Thirty Years of Sausage, Fifty Years of Ham: Jimmy Dean's Own Story. Berkley Books. 2004 Craig Shemin stated at the "Muppet Rarities: The Unseen Work of Jim Henson" event that the Jim Henson Legacy had been in a heated bidding war with Jimmy Dean for ownership of the footage, although they didn't initially realize who they were bidding against. When Dean offered the owner of the footage substantially more money, the Legacy struck a deal with Dean to buy all of the Rowlf segments, while Dean retained ownership over the remaining footage from the show. Young, Andrew. "The Unseen Work of Jim Henson." Muppet Central. October 22, 2003 http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/editorials/unseen_work.shtml In April 2007, Time-Life released the first DVD of material from the series, entitled The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 1. The hour-long compilation includes two Rowlf sketches. The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 2 was released in August 2007, with two more Rowlf sketches. Several Rowlf sketches, donated by the Jim Henson Legacy, are featured in the film collection at The Museum of Television and Radio. Sketches Schedule Premiered on Thursday, September 19, 1963 * 1963-1964 season: Thursdays, 9:00-10:00pm on ABC * 1964-1965 season: Thursdays, 10:00-11:00pm on ABC * 1965-1966 season: Fridays, 9:00-10:00pm on ABC Credits thumb|300px * Jimmy Dean: Host * Jim Henson: Rowlf * Frank Oznowicz: Rowlf (assistant) * Jerry Nelson: Rowlf (assistant) * Buddy Arnold: Writer * Jerry Juhl: Sketch writer * Joel Herron: Music director * Don Sahlin: Puppet builder * Don Sebesky: Additional orchestration * Bob Banner: Executive Producer * Diana Birkenfield: Assistant to the producer * Larry Grossman: Music coordinator * Jim Hutchison: Choreography * Pete Prescott: Sound Effects - TV-1 Shows * Bob Ring: Sound Effects - Colonial Theater/Carnegie Shows See also * The Adventures of Rowlf in Outer Space * Rowlf Learns Karate Transcript Sources External links *YouTube.com - Rowlf and Jimmy Video Clip Jimmy Dean Show, The Jimmy Dean Show, The